Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scheduling of medical exams, and more particularly, to systems and methods for scheduling of medical exams with customer configured notifications, such as questions, warnings, and information.
Description of the Related Art
Medical exam scheduling typically comprises not only selecting a time and date for a patient to be examined, but also gathering of various information associated with the patient that may be useful by medical personnel responsible for preparing for and/or completing the exam, and may also be used in determining whether a particular exam requested for a patient is necessary and safe for the particular patient. Additionally, as part of a scheduling process various information may be requested from a patient from respective medical facilities and insurance companies, for example. Thus, questions and information provided to a patient, or a scheduler that is responsible for scheduling the patient's exam, may vary from patient to patient based on one or more of several factors, such as a requested exam modality, procedure, medical facility, insurance type, medical history, patient age or age category, various patient demographics, and/or any other related characteristics associated with the patient.